Love at Some Sight Later
by myria-chan
Summary: All love stories are tales of beginnings. When we talk about falling in love, we go to the beginning, to pinpoint the moment of freefall. - Meghan O'Rourke - Various drabbles based on the Alphabet Challenge for Sousuke and Momo.


**Title: **Love at Some Sight Later

**Summary: **SouMomo | Various drabbles based on the Alphabet Challenge for Sousuke and Momo. :D

**A/N: **Because there are so many things to exploit for this ship, and I couldn't decide on which one to pursue. Feel free to comment which ones you would like for me to expound. Yay for the ever increasing SouMomo interactions! Thanks for reading! Have fun!

* * *

><p><strong>A – Accrue<strong>

They fall in love by centigrade—neither abrupt nor instantaneous, nor noticeable at the very first moment they see each other, nor can be summarized in a single moment.

Their tone is a slow progress of mundane conversations and uninhibited annoyance, made colorful by their differing quirks, by the hobbies they don't share, and by unrequited love affairs they allow each other to commit.

But one thing never changes: they are always truthful to each other. There are no room for lies and secrecies, or empty promises and sugar-coated disappointments.

Just the truth—the best foundation for any relationship.

**B – Breakfast**

There was an allure to breakfast in bed: a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee, sunny side-up eggs and crispy bacon strips forming a lopsided smile on his plate, with a side of diced fruits and the sports section of today's newspaper tucked underneath a single stem yellow rose, the tips dyed in red. It feels like waking up to the first moments of the day feeling appreciated and loved.

It's already 11am in the goddamn morning and Momotarou doesn't want to get out of bed.

**C – Canine**

The dog's breed was a Shibainu, and Sousuke knew he was done for. The dog was a he, roughly 2 months old, with a luscious coat of white and brown, and a bushy tail that matches its cheery personality—so high-spirited, he was the center of commotion of the entire dog pound, with the other canines barking and howling at his prancing spirit and contagious energy.

"We call him _Firecracker_," the volunteer informed him, taking note of his particular interest, indicating that the puppy he was considering of adopting was as adorable and as cute as it was handful and troublesome.

"I'll take him," Sousuke said without another word.

The volunteer raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Doesn't seem like your type though…"

Sousuke was careful in schooling his expression. "Yeah… I get that a lot…"

**D – Debonair**

The butler uniform for the school festival fits Yamazaki-senpai like a glove. The black tailored suit hugged his features, matching the distinct sharpness of his angles, highlighting the electricity of his eyes; the crisp white shirt a startling contrast against his natural tan. His chest seemed more rippled, muscled, the broadness of his shoulders accentuated, slimming down to a tapered waist, to the lines of his shapely legs—Momo's eyes follows the delicious curve of his backside, his brain reminding his throat to swallow his salivation like a normal human response.

**E – Experiment**

"We are not dating," Sousuke confirms. "This arrangement is simply a social experiment on the significance of Mikoshiba's attraction to the same gender. Nothing more, nothing less."

Rin allowed himself to blink twice, before coming up with the conclusion, "That is the lamest excuse _ever_."

Sousuke wagged his finger. "No, Rin that is not the lamest excuse. The lamest excuse for dating someone is senpai-kouhai night outs, and by extension, former roommates weekends."

.

**F – Finish**

It comes—the pun of it all—at the highest peak of the moment, when blood rushes to his head, senses overloaded, body twists half-on, half-off the bed, mouth opens in a breathless scream, toes furling, every fiber of his existence tingling with the aftershocks of release, that he wishes he can frame them in a heartbeat, seal their passion in kisses, and carve their harmony in fragments and snippets of forever—just a precious existence tethered by collective differences, of a reality forged through stitched bifurcations—like finding out your heart can still beat after countless of heartaches.

Sousuke's eyes are glazed, dazed from clear-cut gratification, still hazy with exhaustion, but searching, the thrum of his emotions painting their colors earthy and elemental. Rising on his forearms, Sousuke plants a kiss on the tip of his nose, and Momotarou melts to a puddle of lovesick goo all over again.

**G – Garment**

"Momo-kun, that whale shark towel's awfully too big for you," his Nitori-senpai took particular notice one fine weekday evening after practice hours.

"Oh, it's not mine, senpai." Momo wore a proud grin, shooting his senpai a saucy wink.

**H – Hammock**

People should spend more time swinging in hammocks, Sousuke concludes, with a comfortable shade of coconut trees overhead, swinging to the biddings of the summer breeze, with the scenery of the ocean a careful distance away, the rolling waves lulling them to harmony; most preferably stretched out with their lovers, counting eyelashes, breathing in what the other breaths out.

Sousuke thinks he couldn't possibly fall in love more. He realizes he's wrong.

**I – Ingenious**

"So officer, does this make me your _most wanted_?" Momo's eyebrows dances salaciously, gestures suggestive to the heavy, but not entirely uncomfortable handcuffs around his wrists.

He has to admit. For a cop and a dude, Sousuke Yamazaki's cute, acting too straight-laced and dispassionate even if they both knew deep-down, he's a total softie, blushing like a teenager from a pick-up line like that.

**J – Jealousy**

It was annoying how Momo kept shifting to gawp at every random girl they passed by whenever they were hanging out. His eyes lead to a lingering trail of long slim legs. Other times he would stop midway his words of today's escapades to admire a dainty face. Most of the time, it's a caressing stare at the racks.

Not that he was oblivious to this fascination of his—what's with the sheepish smile he wore whenever he was caught staring—but could he at least have the common decency to pretend uninterested for Sousuke's sake?

**K – Knit**

Momo's forehead was set in a knitted crease, arms folded across his chest, with his ever-smiling mouth set in a thin line. Anger was truly a beautifying emotion, Sousuke thought, noting how his rounded cheeks were tinted in their natural glow.

**L – License**

The first thing Sousuke does when he finally gets his driver's license is book a reservation for a remote hot spring get-away for two. _Finally_.

**M – Mane**

He doesn't like it, when Rin threads his long fingers through Momo's hair and unsettles the already mussed tousled locks. He knows his best friend doesn't mean any harm—Rin will rather die than to steal another man's happiness, as the sapless romantic he is. Still, he couldn't control the sudden pang in his chest, a disconcerting weight to the tune of his heavy heart, seeing Momo smile unreservedly at the simple gesture.

**N – Nickname**

"Soucchi-senpai!"

"Don't you dare..!"

**O – Obstacle**

In his very hands lies the greatest predicament of Momotarou Mikoshiba's life. He will not falter, no. His herculean training in competitive swimming has not only justified his resiliency and determination, but has also amplified his confidence in facing anything and everything that life throws his way.

Momotarou is a son from the direct line of the Mikoshiba family, a lineage of excellence and victory, strengthened by their allegiance to discipline, honor and pursuit of higher achievement. He will give pride back to his parentage, even if it was the last thing he does.

Briefly, he wonders which mechanism of physics to apply in—

Sousuke takes the packet of condom from his placid fingers. "You tear the package over here."

**P – Piggy Back**

"We look stupid. Put me down now."

"No! It's okay. We're almost there to the dorms. My guns can carry you!"

**Q – Quick**

The name is Momotarou Mikoshiba and he enters Sousuke Yamazaki's life like a thunderbolt—lightning fast, the pool waters pulsating with the dynamics, electrified by the intensity of his strokes, and the uproars of warning clamored momentarily after the strike. Reaching the other end of the pool side in twenty second mark, he angles his big built for the turn, feet against wall for a kick, and surges forward with a tidal wave. The force spirals him inches away from second quarter pool length. Everyone in attendance is in great awe of his performance.

At a young age of sixteen, it is alarming how effortless his backstroke seems.

But Sousuke does not have that much time to spare for appreciation. There is a race that needed to be won. And he turns his attention back to competition.

**R – Rain**

They share their first kiss in a field of sun-kissed greenery and summer showers, the scent of humidity heady in the air, the warmth of sunlight up ahead, raindrops falling down in drizzles and sprays, the two of them laughing and dancing like little children in the open fields.

A spur of the moment, nothing calculated of any sort—they just both lean close at the exact same time, the bridges of their noses colliding suddenly that they had to pull back, giggling at the failure of their initial attempt and the awkwardness that consumed them. Sousuke's hands settled on Momo's hips, Momo's hands automatically reaches up, knuckles drawing nonsensical patterns over Sousuke's sideburns.

Breathtaking. Funny too.

They haven't even closed the distance, and they're already lightheaded and dizzy.

And then it happened, somewhere between the hasty movements and dying laughter, they angle a bit closer to the eternity of staring at each other with stars in their eyes, and the air evaporated from their lungs in a passing heartbeat.

Momo brushes the tips of their noses once, twice, before Sousuke closes his eyes.

And the magic takes over.

**S – Seismograph**

"Fine," Rin starts his monologue, hands over his hips. "Sex with Momo is great. Sex with Momo is earth-shattering. But I would sincerely appreciate it if you could refrain yourselves from _getting it done_, particularly if I'm sleeping in the lower bunk!"

**T – T-shirt**

Rin stares at his shirt (generally), at the bright yellow vibrancy of the fabric (specifically), then to the distinct sea otter at center print, a heart on its belly as opposed to a clam; and glares at the proud grin Sousuke is sporting.

"You can't be the cheesiest boyfriend in the Academy and not expect some competition, Rin." Without further ado, he closes the room behind and braves the corridors with his particularly eye-catchy tee.

**U – Undersea**

Sousuke's eyes reminded him of the sea, of endless whirlpools of sapphirine solemnity and emeraldine elegance, majestic and mysterious, a curious combination of simplistic serenity and muted indifference—fascinatingly magnetic, hypnotizing.

His sophomore senpai's keep talking about how he is man who can brew a storm, but all Momo could see in those eyes are warm summer happiness and uninhibited passion.

Had he been born a girl, Momo would have asked him out for a date in a heartbeat.

**V – Valentine**

"Want a kiss?"

Sousuke knows Momo meant the chocolate, but he likes pushing his buttons. "Sure, why not?"

**W – Warm**

"You're really burning up." Momo's voice was far too high-pitched and shrilly for his liking, but the underlying sense of concern was comforting, especially if he travelled half-way across the country to visit his feverish boyfriend and feed him his mother's chicken noodle soup.

**X – Xylophone**

The tune had always been stuck in his head since the very first time he listened to it on Sousuke's player. He decides to search for its keys over the internet and play it for the class recital.

After all, there was no greater tune than those played out of love.

**Y – Yacht**

"Forget housing. Let's live on a boat!"

**Z – Zillion**

It was amazing how the uncertainty of his future is mimicked by the night sky, lit by endless beams of possibilities, of roads he can now take and paths he can now freely choose.

This was what growing up should be like, about broken expectation and countless of opportunities.

All his life, he dreamed a dream of Olympic swim meets and international stages, of challenging his destiny to the tune of rivalry, where triumph is marked by their chance encounters and there was no greater glory than the fruits of his hard work.

But this…

This ambiguity was a greater victory. Choices that are supposed to terrify him fueled his excitement; his zest for life; ridded him from the conventionality of his naiveté and scornful pride; opened him to the possibilities of grander heights.

And one of the opportunities presented to him was this little of ball of sunshine who managed to sneak pass and through the chains of his heart, aggravate him too much to the point of caring, and well, just _care_. He figures it starts there, back in the time he realizes he no longer possesses the apathy for everything not related to Rin, and the best possible way to start and end his day was to rile the hell out of Momotarou Mikoshiba.

He couldn't think of another person to annoy for the rest of his life.

And he knows, deep down, that the feeling is mutual.

* * *

><p>(the end. for now)<p> 


End file.
